The Day Vlad Masters Became a Cat Person
by DigitalArtMonster
Summary: Vlad masters was a very busy man. If he wasn't putting out financial fires at his various companies, he was plotting his latest diabolical scheme, or toying with young Daniel for his own amusement. Working day and night without rest. Today however, was a glorious rarity. Today was his day off. One Shot


The day Vlad Masters Became a Cat Person

[SUMMARY]

Vlad masters was a very busy man. If he wasn't putting out financial fires at his various companies, he was plotting his latest diabolical scheme, or toying with young Daniel for his own amusement. Working day and night without rest. Today however, was a glorious rarity. Today was his day off.

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

Waking up at eight AM, he rises feeling well rested. For someone who's day usually begins at five AM this is quite the luxury. He donned his plush house slippers and fastened his Egyptian cotton robe, making his way over to the window. Opening it and taking a deep breath, a genuine smile graced his features. Today will be a blessed tranquil day.

After a long hot bath and a good trim of his beard, he gets dressed and makes his way down for breakfast. The various ghosts he keeps as servants were milling about, performing their usual tasks. He greets them a bit more chipper than usual. The ghosts are a bit startled but return the greeting nonetheless, hightailing it out of there the moment his back is turned. A chipper Vlad is a dangerous Vlad, they have learned that lesson the hard way.

Entering the kitchen, the chef is just about to pour his favorite tea, Earl Gray with a spoonful of honey. Sitting at the breakfast bar and thanking the chef, Vlad diggs into his red bell pepper and pastrami omelette with apricot jammed toast eagerly. He thinks about all the things he could get done today. He could finally read that book he set aside last month, maybe take a stroll through his prized rose garden, or he could spy on his favorite family.

Instead he decides to head down to the lab and tinker with his latest project. With an extra spring in his step he makes his way, mentally checking off the project's components. Upon arrival he notices the ghost portal is open. That's strange, he never leaves the portal open, unlike that buffoon that dearest Maddie calls a husband. No, no, he's not going to go there, not today.

He changes into his ghostly alter ego, Vlad Plasmius, and investigates. Very carefully he surveys the area in the lab, then peeks into the portal. Nothing out of the ordinary. He shrugs and closes the portal. However what he did not count on was for a green blob to zip through the closing portal and latch on to his cape, whipping him across the room following its momentum.

Blinking away the stars in his vision, he sits up in a heap of broken shelving and beakers. Expecting a fight, he lights his hands in energy, but what greets his eyes is a tiny green ghost dog gnawing at the ends of his cape. Momentarily baffled by the oddity of the situation he simply stares at the little ghost pup. It chews away happily, yapping at him on occasion. Finally collecting himself he tries to remove the little nuisance, only to get his fingers bitten.

Yelping in pain he glares at the ghost pup, who continues to chew at the fabric. No matter, Vlad is a very patient man. This is nothing he can't handle.

"Alright you mongrel, you will release my cape or there will be severe consequences"

He glares with glowing red eyes, bearing his teeth in warning. The little puppy stares back, still chewing holes in his very expensive cape, almost daring him to come through. Vlad's right eye twitches.

—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—oooooooooo—

Danny was having a normal dinner with his family. After Maddie burned it and Jack mutated it, they decided to get Chinese takeout. Jazz had just asked Danny to pass the soy sauce when the back door flies open and sails over their heads, embedding itself into the opposite wall.

Everyone almost give themselves whiplash, however the last thing they expected to see was the Wisconsin Ghost standing in their doorway. Upon closer inspection he looked like he fought with a cactus while rolling down a hill and lost. Hair disheveled, sticking out at odd angles, missing a few patches, twigs and leaves stuck in it. Clothes torn, hanging off him in pieces, missing a boot and half the other. Covered in mud and scratches, even bite marks.

The Fentons stare on with eyes the size of dinner plates. However, Danny's eyes have reached the size of satellite dishes. Frantically running through this brain, trying to remember if he let the ghost snake loose in his lab again and forgot about it. If Vlad looks this bad there's no telling what hellbeast is close behind. He was sweating buckets.

Shoulders hunched, muscles taught, and looking like a raging bull, Vlad Plasmius marches over to the table. All the while glaring daggers directly at Danny. Jazz is on the verge of hyperventilating, eyes looking back and forth between both half ghosts. The parents however, are locked in a surprised stupor unable to react.

Reaching the edge of the table and looming ominously, enough for his shadow to cast over the humans. He snarls and reaches behind his back. Finally breaking out of the trance, the Fenton parents brandish their weapons at the same time the Wisconsin Ghost brings out...a puppy?

Holding his cape in a death grip, high above for all to see, Vlad Plasmius points to the tattered bottom, where the little green puppy hangs on. He takes a deep breath and lets it out through his nose and through gritted teeth speaks slow and deliberate.

"Daniel, will you PLEASE get your insufferable BEAST under control!"

Silence. A silence so deafening that the incessant chewing of fabric was the only thing cutting it. Time seemed to freeze around them. The glare on Vlad's face could frighten a volcano back into dormancy. Everyone at the dinner table looked from the ghost to the pup and back. Then it shattered.

Danny Fenton burst into peals of laughter. Vlad actually looked like he got mauled by two bears, a lion and the chupacabra, when in actuality it was just a single ghost puppy. He couldn't get over the absurdity. The great and powerful Vlad Plasmius turned chew toy at the paws of a puppy. Danny was struggling to breath, slamming his fist on the table and actually tipping the chair back far enough that he clattered to the kitchen floor.

Jazz was actually sweating she was so terrified for Danny. Vlad associating the ghost dog with Danny could potentially blow his secret! But her little brother's laughter is very infectious and she begins to giggle as well. It's not every day she gets to see the evil Vlad Plasmius look so ridiculous.

The Fenton parents however, were caught in a state of confusion where they wanted to laugh but also wanted to blast the ectoplasmic scum. However hearing their children laughing prompted them to see just how absurd the situation was. They broke down.

With the whole room laughing at him, he just stands there, cape in hand, staring at them all. He's flabbergasted, then embarrassed and finally furious. He is about to tell them off and shoot an ectoblast when Daniel gets up and looks him directly in the eyes. The shit eating grin on the boy's face makes a blood vessel on his forehead pop out. The boy whistles and everybody stops, even the mangy beast on his cape. With a cocky smirk that only inspires irritation within him, Daniel opens his mouth.

"Good job Cujo, you found a new chew toy, now go home ok?"

The ghost pup barks and transforms into a giant hell hound. Vlad is actually the size of a chew toy now. He wanted to cry. Today was supposed to be his one day of rest and relaxation. He didn't even have an evil scheme scheduled until next Tuesday! Is this karma? Is this his just desserts? The day had started out so well! What could he have possibly done to deserve this?

The pup turns around and sprints out the door while Vlad can do nothing but hang on for dear life. Dragged half way across the country, through trees, mud, and the occasional flock of birds, they make it back to the Masters Estate. He doesn't think it could get any worse. However just when he thinks the behemoth will release him, he's met with a face full of dirt.

Cujo buried him directly under his prized blue rose bush. Patting the ground with a single massive paw, he sits upon his new treasure. Defeated sobbing can be heard as the ghost dog falls asleep in the cool autumn wind, guarding his new favorite toy.


End file.
